My Fist, Your Mouth, Her Scars
by FangedLovers
Summary: That was his job, to protect her from everything. But he's starting to find out that he's not going to be able to save her everytime. She was his even if they weren't dating, but maybe that's what they needed. Each Other. ReidXOC
1. The Best Time To Party

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I do own Jael and Grace and their world around them.

So I told myself I wouldn't start this yet. Yet here I am posting it. Grr!!

If you've read my story No Restriction Needed then you know this character.

There's a picture of Jael on my profile.

* * *

"Grace, I love you really I do, but if you don't get your ass out of the bathroom I will drag you out!" Jael yelled to her best friend/cousin.

"Well aren't you miss pissy pants today." Grace walked out of the bathroom.

"I just want to go party."Jael leaned back on her bed watching her tie her shoes.

"You just want to go hang out with boys." She pulled on a jean jacket.

"That to." Jael stood up and grabbed her keys. "Now are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go. I wanna go see my baby." Grace hopped out of their dorm room.

"You and Tyler make me sick." The two walked down the hall.

"You're just jealous because I have a sweet, caring, hot boyfriend." Grace smiled.

"Trust me, I like being able to hook up with whoever I want, whenever I want." They walked out into the chilly night.

"But haven't you ever wanted to be in a relationship that last longer than one week?" They reached Jae's dark red Amigo.

"Yeah, but this way I don't have to deal with the drama and have a good time." Jael climbed into the driver's seat and started up the jeep.

"You sound like Reid." Grace watched as she backed out of the spot.

"Don't tell Caleb that. He will go into a rant of why I shouldn't hang out with Reid so much." She drove down the road, heading towards The Dells.

"You two would make an adorable couple."

"Yeah, let's not go there."

The girls drove through the woods and parked next to Tyler's Hummer. They both hopped out and headed down to the beach. The party was blown out by then. People were dancing, drinking, making out. Basically anything you can do it was going on.

"Hey, I'm gonna get a drink." Jael said.

"Okay, I'm going to find Kate." Grace smiled at her and walked away.

Jael walked over to the make-shift bar. When the bartender turned towards her she told him Jack and Coke. He smiled at her and went to get the drink.

"Hi." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and stared into a pair of beautiful green eyes. Hell, everything she saw was gorgous on this guy. "Hey." She smiled.

"I'm Nick." They guy leaned on the bar next to her.

"Jael." She smiled and bit her lip. Flirty yet just enough.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go dance," He put a hand on her hip, "and then maybe do a little bit more than that." He smirked and took a step closer.

She smiled up at him and took the drink from the bartender. "Hmm, maybe." She whispered into his ear and walked away, making sure to sway her hips as she walked.

She hoped that he would find her later on, but right now she had to meet the new girl Kate's been talking about. She found her way over to the bonfire where the girls were.

"Finally." Kate squealed and pulled a blond infront of her. "Jael this is Sarah. Sarah this is Jael."

"Nice to meet you." Sarah smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you as well. Kate has been talking nonstop about you."

Kate smacked Jael's arm. "I have not."

"Oh, yes you have." Grace smiled.

Sarah smoothly changed the subject. "So give me the scoop. Who's here?"

"Ok the first thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick." Kate pointed to the curly head boy up on the hill.

"Treats girls like dirt." Grace said looking over a Jael.

"Bad in bed as well." Jael commented.

"You slept with him?" Sarah asked.

"It's a really long story." She shrugged and took another sip.

"Who's that?" Sarah turned the other way.

"New guy." Kate smiled.

"Oh, he's looking over here."

"Don't know much about him, but I intend to find out." Kate smirked.

"Down girl." Grace piped in.

"What? It's not like I'm gonna touch."

"Yeah, well your eyes say different." Jael said.

"Well he is cute." Sarah laughed.

"They're here." Kata looked up to see four guys walking their way.

"Who are they?" Sarah asked clueless.

"The Sons of Ipswich." Kate said breathless.

Jael rolled her eyes and watched her guys try to look like the big shots.

"Hey girls." Caleb said first.

"Caleb." Kate acknowledged him and immediately ran to Pogue.

"Hey dweeb." Jael hugged Caleb and went over to Tyler and Reid, where Tyler and Grace were already embracing each other. "God, you two act like you haven't seen each other in a year." Jael fake gagged.

"Well hello to you to, Ja." Tyler put his arm around Grace.

"Hey, Ty." She looked over to Reid who was looking her up and down. "And hello to you to."

"Well aren't you looking hot tonight." Reid took her hand and brought her closer. She was wearing a black and white stripped tank top with a dark green jacket over it. She also had a pair of short black shorts with her vans.

"I know." She smirked and took a sip of her drink.

"Drinking without me already?"

"If you would have got here earlier I wouldn't be." She offered him the cup.

"Thank you, baby doll." Reid took a gulp of the drink and handed it back.

"So who's this." Pogue asked looking over at Sarah.

"My new roommate." Kata said and started to introduce. "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry, Tyler Sims, Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." He cut in. "Good evening." He shook her hand.

"Good Evening." Sarah said back.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name." Jael rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. This never worked.

"You kind of remind me of her." Reid continued.

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb cut in this time. "An you don't bring my grandmother to mind in anyway."

Sarah laughed. "Good."

Reid backed away from them.

"You suck." Jael said.

"I know, I know." Reid threw an arm around her shoulders.

"No, I mean you really suck."

Kira Snyder made her way in between Caleb and Sarah. "Hey Caleb."

"Kira." Caleb said just to be nice.

"How was your summer?" She asked.

"Umm.." Caleb still looked at Sarah.

Kira took notice and turned around. "I'm Kira."

"Sarah." They shook hands.

"Oh, right. From the Boston Public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spense from a public?"

Caleb spoke up. "Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?'

Aaron now came barging in. "Why don't you give it a rest?"

Reid's arm got tighter as Aaron talked.

"I don't want any trouble Aaron." Caleb said calm.

"I'm sure you don't."

"You poser's make me wanna puke." Bordy, one of Aaron's goons, spoke.

"Is that right?" Reid went to get right up in the guy's face.

"Hey, let it go." Caleb held him back.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron stepped up.

"Actually I think kira owes Sarah the apology."

Aaron pushed Caleb back. Caleb was gonna go at it but the new guy stepped in.

"You were being kinda bitchy." He said to Kira.

Suddenly Bordy puked all over the back of Aaron's jacket. Jael looked over to see Reid's eyes go back to blue. Reid laughed, but Caleb just looked pissed.

"Guys!" A guy on the stage yelled. "Dylan just called! He said he saw three cop cars headed this way on Old Dell Road!"

Everyone started running towards the woods.

"Need a ride?" Caleb asked Kate and Sarah as they kept walking.

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate answered.

"Will I see you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked her.

"It's getting late. I'm just gonna crash."

"I could use a lift." The new guy said.

"No problem."

"Hey, nice going back there. Caleb."

"Chase." The shook hands. "Thought that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though." Reid threw a hand on Tyler and Jael's shoulder.

"You're an ass Reid." Jael said taking her keys out of her pocket.

"That's why you love me." He kissed her cheek and ran to the passenger side of Tyler's Hummer.

"Tyler, can you maybe kill him for me."

"I'll give it my best shot." Tyler smiled and kissed Grace goodbye.

The two girls jumped in the Amigo and headed out. She could leave the cops to the guys.

* * *

Not really long, but the next chapter will be up soon.

REVIEW!


	2. Not Like You

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant...I do own Jael and Grace and their world around them.

Thanks guys for all the reviews. It meant alot. So on to the next chapter.

You may think Reid's a little out of character when he's around Jael, but he can be open with her more than he is when he's with the guys. You'll find out why.

* * *

Reid quietly opened up the door room door to find Jael still asleep. He closed the door and walked over to her. Setting the coffee cup on the table next to her, he proceeded to make sure she wasn't just faking it. In doing so he jumped on top of her, straddling her small waist.

"Shit!" She yelled and sprung up, almost colliding with Reid. Reid however sat there laughing his ass off. "You're such an asshole." She smacked his arm.

"What?" He gave her an innocent look. "I didn't think such a beautiful thing should be locked away all day."

"What did you expect me to do on my last day of summer." Jael propped herself up on her pillows.

"Grace made plans for the four of us this morning, while you were here sleeping your ass off."

"Oh, really. what would that be?"

"I guess your going to have to get up and find out for yourself."

"Fine, blondie, get off of me." She pushed him away and got up.

"You know that is the first time a girl has ever said that to me." He now sat where she was laying before.

"Your ego will get over it." she opened her closet. "So do I have to like dress a certain way for this thing."

"Nope, just not exposed." He fixed his gloves.

"Oh you're such a funny guys."

"I try. Oh I brought you this." He grabbed the warm coffee off the table.

"Now I remember why I keep you around." She took the coffee and kissed his cheek.

She quickly got dressed and the two made there way down to her car. Reid snatched the keys out of her hand and ran towards he driver's door. Jael just rolled her eyes and went to the passenger side. She keeps forgetting to ask Mrs. Garwin why she won't allow him to bring his own car to school, but it didn't matter. She took advantage of him driving her around.

"So you going to tell me where we're going yet." Jael put her feet up on the dashboard.

"Hell no." He drove and played with the radio dial, finally coming to a station they would both like.

"Come on. Just one hint?"

"Ok." Reid thought about it for a moment. "We haven't done this in a few years." He glanced over at her.

What the hell did that mean. She couldn't think of anything he was talking about. She sat there thinking about it until they pulled into a parking lot.

"Mini golf?" She looked around.

"Yep. See how crazy your family is." He pulled the keys out and hopped out of the jeep.

Jael smiled and followed him. They walked over to the club station. They noticed Tyler and Grace already waiting for them.

"So I see he got you to wake up." Grace said.

"Yeah with tugging and pulling." Reid mumbled.

"Liar, I willingly got out of bed." Jael smacked his arm.

"That's a first." Tyler commented.

"That's it! I officially hate boys today."

The four payed for one game and walked down to the first hole. The guys, being gentlemen, let the girls go first.

"I hope you guys are ready to get your ass' kicked." Grace went first and put her ball down.

"And why's that Gray?" Reid called her the nickname he gave her when they were kids because her eyes were a grey color.

"Because mini golf runs in the Harleman family." She hit the ball and it rolled down the small slope. It stopped a foot away from the hole. Reid groaned, knowing this was gonna be a long day.

The four played the only way they knew how: making each other screw up. It didn't matter what the guys did, the girls were beating them with a slight lead. As Jael set up for her next shot, Reid walked up behind her. He put himself flush against her with his hands on her waist.

"Need some help with the shot?" He whispered in her ear.

Jael inwardly shivered, but didn't lead him on. "Nope, I think I got it."

"Are you sure I can't help...with anything?" He gazed his hands down her thighs, then back up her sides.

She kept her composure and stopped herself from turning around and jumping him right there. She'll admit it, Reid is one fucking gorgeous man, but they were friends. That's it. No questions asked. So instead of proceeding with her dirty thoughts, she hit the golf ball, sending it down the coarse and straight into the hole.

"Yeah, you can got get that for me." she smirked at him from behind.

He sighed and slumped away to retrieve the ball. Him and Tyler were going to never live this down. The afternoon continued this way. Finally both girls beat the guys with a high victory.

"I suggest you two stick to pool." Jael handed the clubs back to the worker.

"You guys cheated." Tyler said.

"Um...so we were the one's that were making you guys hit the ball into the next course?" Grace said.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged.

"Stick to pool fellas." Grace laughed.

Jael's cellphone went off in her pocket. She flipped it open and answered it. "Hey Kate."

"Hey Ja. What are you up to?" Kate asked.

"Me and Grace just got finished kicking Tyler and Reid's ass' in mini golf."

"Good going. So do you guys want to go to Nicky's tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll be there." Jael smiled to herself.

"Ok, later Harleman."

"Later." She closed the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Nicky's later." She said to them.

"Maybe you two will be able to get your dignity back." Grace smiled.

MRYMHS

Jael and Grace entered the smoky bar. They found their way over to the table where Caleb, Kate, Sarah, and the new guy Chase were sitting.

"Hey guys." Grace said sitting between Caleb and Chase.

They all said hey back. Jael sat at the head of the table with, Caleb and Sarah on either side.

"thanks for not answering your phone, El." Caleb said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Jael took a sip of his drink.

"I tried calling you earlier." He said.

"Really?" She took out her phone, which showed her one missed call. "Sorry, I must have been in the shower."

"Yeah, sure." He smirked at her.

"So did you want to talk about." She put the phone away.

"I'll tell you later."

"Come on, give me a hint." She shoved him playfully.

He steered his eyes towards Sarah who was talking to the other three. She put a hand over her mouth to contain her excitement. "I can't wait to hear this." She stuck her tongue out at him.

She felt someone squeeze her shoulder and tunred around to a not so happy looking Pogue. She looked over to see Kate talking to Chase, and found the answer.

"Oh, hey baby." Kate smiled at him as he stood beside her. "You missed a great movie." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I had to get my bike fixed."

"That's cool. Chase hung out and kept me company."

'Bad, Kate, bad." Jael yelled in her head.

"I just bet he did." Pogue glared daggers at Chase and shrugged his jacket off. The whole table felt the tension between them.

"What's up man?" Pogue said to Caleb.

"It's all good." Caleb pounded fists with him.

"You want something to eat?" He asked Kate.

"Yeah, I'll just pick at whatever you're having." Kate smiled at him.

"Come on, Romeo." Jael got up and pulled him away from the table.

"Thanks." He said following her.

"For what?"

"Making me not pound his face in."

Jael laughed and made her way to the bar. As Pogue put his order in to Nicky, she noticed Reid and Tyler at the pool tables. She nudged Pogue and gestured towards the two.

"Let's go." He put a hand on the small of her back and they walked over.

"Well, well, well." Reid said, seeing the two walk over.

"How long you guys been here?" Pogue asked pounding fists with Reid and then Tyler.

"A bit. Hey baby." Reid kissed Jael's cheek and went back to talking to Pogue. "Just been playing Aaron and Bordy."

Jael gave Tyler a hug from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Would you look at that." Reid said looking over at a girl who was leaning over the bar with a very short skirt. It really didn't leave anything to the imagination. Jael rolled her eyes. Boys.

"Blue, cotton." Reid slammed his money down on the pool table.

"Pink, lace." Tyler kissed his money and also put it down.

"Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12." Pogue also put money down. The three leaned down and watched as Reid's eyes burned fire. The girl's skirt was whipped up by wind. Pogue was right, there was nothing.

"Thanks boys." Pogue grabbed the money off the table and walked off.

"Boys, boys, boys." Jael put a hand on each of there shoulders. "Won't you ever learn."

"God knows I did." A voice said from behind them.

The three turned around and immediatly regretted it. "You got something to say?" Reid spat at him, as Tyler and him both moved infront Jael.

Aaron smirked at their actions. "Yeah, I said thank god I fucked that thing before you got to her." He nodded at Jael.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, since you think your tough shit."

"You really think you're gonna win again...Fine, hundred each." He pulled out the money and threw it on the table.

Reid took out his own hundred and grabbed Aaron's. "Hold this, baby doll?"

Jael grinned and took the money. "Don't murder him to bad." She stuffed the bills in her back pocket.

The game got under way. Aaron let Reid break saying her didn't want to beat him right away. Yeah, like that was going to happen. After a few minutes, Reid was ahead by three striped balls. Aaron noticed the way the balls were set on the table and decided to bring a little more money into the game.

"If you make that combo shot, I'll pay you double." He sounded confident enough that Reid wouldn't make it.

Reid smirked. "Okay, fine."

"Tyler and Jael both looked at one another and then back as Reid set up for the shot. She noticed the ring of fire in his eyes as the quo ball hit the other dead on, giving him the shot.

"Gentlemen, it was a pleasure." Reid smirked standing back up.

Aaron and his two other boys looked pissed. None of them man enough to admit they just lost.

"What?" He threw his arm over Jael's shoulders. "Now you're not man enough to pay? I always figured you didn't have a full set."

Aaron pushed Reid back, and Tyler grabbed Jael away from the two. Reid pushed him right back. Aaron pushed him towards the back door. Jael caught Calebs eyes and motioned for him to get over here. She followed behind Reid and Tyler heading out to the alley.

"He made the shot, dickhead." Tyler said. "You bet him he couldn't and he did."

One of Aaron's boys stepped up. "We ain't paying you shit, so if you don't like it-"

"What's the problem?' Caleb interrupted him as he and Pogue came out.

"None of your damn business." Aaron pointed.

"He bet me I couldn't make a combo shot, and I did." Reid laughed.

"Everyone just forget about it okay?" Caleb tried to stay cool.

"Hey!" Nicky came out to them, bat in hand. "Take it someplace else ladies." No one moved. "Now!" He yelled.

"Whatever you say Nicky." Aaron called out. The three made their way back into the bar, but not without bumping into Caleb first.

Once the door was closed Caleb turned on Reid. "What were you thinking?"

"We were just playing them." Reid tried to get out of this as fast as possible.

"Yeah, come on, Caleb. They were suckers for it." Tyler smiled and wrapped an arm around Jael.

Reid got right into Caleb's face. "Why don't you quit being such a pussy." He tried to walk past but Caleb put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Reid grabbed his arm and his eyes went black. He put pressure on his arm, hurting him. Jael bit her lip at seeing Caleb's veins stick out from the pressure.

"Reid, stop." Caleb choked out, but he didn't. Caleb's eyes went black and he sent Reid flying backwards, landing into a wall.

Pogue and Tyler both put Jael behind them knowing the other two were going to fight.

"What will it take for you to get it?" Caleb started. "It's addictive, you moron! You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? That's your business." Reid managed to get back up after a couple of attempts. But Caleb kept on going, "But if you use in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

When Reid stood all the way back to full height he elivated a keg that he hit when he was sent flying.

"My power's greater than yours." Caleb noticed what he was doing.

"Not until you ascend."

"All right, go for it tough guy."

Reid threw the keg at Caleb. Caleb deflected it and threw it to the side. He pushed his energy at Reid, sending him flying threw glass beer bottles. Caleb went to go after his again.

Pogue went running after Caleb and grabbed him. "Stop it! This crazy!"

"It's for his own good!" Caleb yelled right back.

"Caleb, stop!" Jael screamed at him as she and Tyler ran to Reid's side. Tyler picked him up and he rested his weight on both Jael and Tyler.

Caleb kept yelling though. "Keep using like you did tonight and last night! When you ascend you'll be as good as dead!"

"So I fixed her car. Big Deal!" Reid yelled right back.

"Don't play me, Reid! I'm talking about later and you know it."

"The hell I do." He ripped himself away form Tyler and Jael. He got right in Caleb's face. "I didn't use later." He pushed his way past Caleb and Pogue and went back inside.

"It's not right using on each other, Caleb." Tyler said defending his friend.

"Oh, tell it to Reid." Caleb said annoyed.

Tyler shook his head and followed.

"You know I expect that out of Reid," Jael said standing next to Pogue as she talked to Caleb, "But not from you."

"Not now Jael." He ran a hand over his face.

"Do you hear yourself. No wonder he's always pissed at you. You treat him like a fucking two year old." She glared at him and ran after he two boys. She found them over by the table they were occupying earlier. Tyler was sitting down next to Grace with Kate and Chase also sitting. Reid however was standing and gripping the back of a chair. She squatted next to Grace and Tyler.

"Hey, I'm gonna take Reid home."

"Are you sure? I could take him." Tyler said.

"No, I got him. You two have fun." She smiled at them. "I'm gonna have him crash at our dorm so I can keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, ok." Grace smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok." Jael stood back up and walked over to him. "Come on, Reid, I'm taking you home."

He nodded his head and walked out.

Jael sighed and waved goodbye. They all waved back. She walked out of the bar and over to her car. She found Reid already leaning against the passenger side door. She unlocked the car with the remote, and watched as he dropped himself in the seat. She plopped herself into the driver's side. The whole ride was quiet, except for the occasional blow of smoke coming out of Reid's mouth. If Reid couldn't do anything else he would smoke if possible. He always had to have himself doing something.

They parked in the dorm parking lot. They both got out and started walking toward the dorms. As they walked up the steps Reid was about to turn to walk to his room but Jael stopped him. He looked back at her confused.

"You're staying with me tonight." She grabbed his hand.

"Ja, I'll be fine." He whined and followed her.

"Yeah, I remember the last time you said that and your room some how exploded." She walked to he dorm and let go of his hand. She unlocked the door and they both slumbered in. Jael threw her keys on her desk and walked over to her dresser, pulling out some clothes. She watched as Reid sat down on her bed and put his head in his hands.

She went into her bathroom and closed the door. She stripped the clothes off her body and changed into a pair of black sweat capris and a blue tank top. She opened her bottom drawer looking for a hair tie. As her hand search the drawer, her fingertips brushed across a cold plastic box. She carefully took out the black box, forgetting about the hair tie. With shaky hands she opened the box. Staring up at her were three pieces of metal. Each were encrusted with dark red from where the blood engraved itself. She hasn't looked at these for a year, and hasn't needed to.

It had been one year ago that she had almost lost her life to these small pieces of metal. She was said to be dead for a few short minutes. She couldn't recall this though. But there was one person that could, and that person was sitting on her bed. He had found her and he had saved her. She had died and lived in his arms. This was why she was always only an arms length away from him. She had called him her Guardian Angel. He just shook his head and told her to never say that around the guys. She kept her promise.

She closed the box and stuck it back in her drawer. She kept it to remind her of how fucked up she was then and to never go back. She finally found the long forgotten hair tie and put her hair up. She stepped out of the bathroom and found her 'angel' sitting in the same position. She kneeled down on her bed behind him and put her arms around his stomach, resting her cin on his shoulder.

"What are you think about?" She said into his shoulder.

"Nothing." He whispered.

"You're lying to me." She waited a second to see if he would talk. "Come on, Reid, you can't hide from me."

He sighed and pulled his beanie off. He ran a hand through his hair as he threw the beanie on Grace's bed. "I'm sick and tired of this stupid shit."

"It's not your fault."

"Really? So it's Caleb's fault that I provoked him?" He yelled and ripped himself out of Jael's arms. He paced the length of her dorm.

"Yes, ok you did provok him, but Caleb should not have kept going." She watched him.

"Just admit it, I'm a fucking screw up!"

"Reid Garwin, you are not a screw up."

"I've got alot of proof to prove you wrong! I'm addicted to a fucking thing that is worse then drugs! Yeah, I'm just perfect."

"Reid this isn't bad. You can stop this." She prayed with her eyes to him.

"Oh, really, tell me one thing worse than this." He challenged her.

"This!" She walked over to him and shoved her wrist in his face. "I have to look at these fucking scars every day and remind myself how much I fucked up! So tell me which is so goddamn worse!" She yelled at him with tears in her eyes.

Reid immediately realize what he just did to her. "Ja, I didn't mean to-"

"Forget it." She walked away from him wiping her eyes.

"Look, Jael, I wasn't-"he followed her.

"Reid, it's fine. You were upset. Whatever. Just drop it." She crawled into her bed and wrapped the blankets around her waist.

"So...do I still get to sleep here or go interrupt Grace and Tyler?" He dropped his hand sin his pockets.

"If you stop being a jackass, I might."

"Jael, please." He kneeled next to her and pouted. "Am I worthy enough to stay the night." He even puffed out his bottom lip for effect.

"Fine." She pushed him back and rolled her eyes. She can never stay mad at him.

* * *

Well Jael's a little more messed up then expected i bet.

REVIEW!


	3. I Was Wondering

disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant.

I'm back. And I'm a HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATE! I'm just so damn Excited. So This summer will be filled with stories before school...well hopefully.

I'm also working on credits for this story, they should be out today or tomorrow. Depends on when I get working on them.

--

Jael walked through the hallway past the groups of teens. Preps were on one side, geeks on the other, and the people doing their own thing scattered. They tried to make everyone equal here with these stupid uniforms, but that never worked. They were just a pain in the ass. Speaking of Pain in the ass, Aaron was flirting with a new freshman who was to naive to understand she was getting played. She rolled her eyes and walked towards the locker Tyler was occupying.

"So I was thinking," Jael leaned against the locker next to him, "If you four just concentrated your powers on Aaron, maybe he'll explode."

Tyler Laughed. "I guess you had a good night with Reid."

"And what is that suppose to mean, Tyler Simms?"

"Well you seem to be in a good mood, so I'm guessing you and Reid finally fucked."

"Tyler!" Jael slapped his arm.

"I'm just kidding, Ja. Calm down." He laughed again.

"And you shouldn't be talking. I heard you and Grace did it all...night...long." She exaggerated.

His cheeks turned a dark crimson.

"Grace tells me everything." She stuck her tongue out at him.

Tyler just smiled and looked past her down the hallway. "Speak of the devil."

Jael turned around and watched Grace and Reid walk their way. Reid had his arm slung over shoulders, while they were in their own conversation.

"Hey, guys." Grace said.

"Hey, Gracie." Jael smiled, fixing her bag strap.

"You taking my girl, Reid?" Tyler pulled Grace to his side.

"Don't get your boxers in a twist, Baby Boy. You know my only girls is Ja." Reid wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Your girl?" She raised an eyebrow. "What am I property now?"

"Of course not. You've just always been my little Baby Doll." He pinched her side.

The bell rang, telling the students to get to class. The four made their way down the hall to American Literature. Tyler and Grace broke off and kept walking towards their class. Reid and Jael sauntered into the classroom seeing Caleb and Pogue on one side and Kate and Sarah on the other. They passed Kate and Sarah and went up to empty seats at the top.

"Oh yay, boring classrooms, stupid teachers, and your ex all in one room." Reid groaned. "What a fucking awesome year this will be."

Jael just smirked at him and rolled her eyes when she caught Aaron staring at her. Kira, who was next to him, was oblivious to all.

"Good morning." The teacher entered. "Mr. Danvers, Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

Jael looked over at him. This was so unusual that he got called down. It was usually her or Reid. She shrugged her shoulder's and payed attention.

"Now, we're going to study four American contemporary writers of fiction." The teacher said as he wrote the names on the board. "First is Cormac McCarthy, then Tim O'Brien, Kent Haruf..."

Jael watched as Reid and Caleb had a stare down. You could feel the fire rising.

"...and last but not least Stephen King."

"Yeah! Dreamcatcher was the shit!" Reid spoke up, making the whole class laugh. Jael pinched his side to make him shut up.

"Thank you, Mr. Garwin, but no my choice is The Shining." He said before Reid could say something else. Then he went back to teaching.

"What the hell was that for?" Reid whispered rubbing his side.

"It's the first day. Do you really want to be out of this class that quick?" Jael opened up her notebook.

"What? I'm just spicing things up a bit." He leaned closer to her." Anyways, I thought you liked the whole bad side."

She leaned closer so her mouth was next to his ear. "Oh, I think it's a big turn on...just not you." She went back to paying attention to the teacher.

Reid smirked. She knew that smirk, it was the one where he meant war. Two could pay that game.

--

First days suck. That's it. Period. The last class of the day was thankfully a study hall. Jael's eyes began to close as she rested her head on her hand. She couldn't stay awake 10 more minutes even if they paid her. Her head was starting to droop further when she felt something smack her on the forehead. Her upper body sprang up. she look at the crumbled piece of paper on her desk. She uncrumbled it and read it to herself.

**Are you coming to our practice?**

she looked around the room and found Pogue sitting a few rows behind her. She wrote back and through it to him.

_I wish I could, but I got to work._

Pogue rolled his eyes and wrote his response.

**You're always working. Can't you take the night off?**

He waited for the teacher to look the other way before throwing it back. She caught it with one hand. She wrote back and threw it as soon as the bell rang. Not even waiting for him she ran out. Pogue unfolded the paper and smiled.

_Sorry, I already took to many days off. But maybe you could take some pictures of the boys locker room for me. Especially the shower ._

Pogues laughed to himself and descended down the stairs. He jogged down the hall to catch up with Jael.

"Smooth Ms. Harleman." Pogue ran a hand through his long hair.

"I thought it was a good deal." Jael stopped at her locker.

"What was?" Caleb came up behind her.

"Since I can't go to your practice he's going to take pictures." She dropped her books in her locker and closed it.

"Tell him of what though." Pogue tried to rip the tie off his neck.

"The shower room." She smiled brightly.

Caleb just shook his head and laughed at her.

"I'll see you guys later." Jale left them standing there.

She walked out to her Amigo and threw he bag into the backseat. Settling herself in the driver's seat she started to car and put on her ipod. She didn't want to go to work, so she was trying to stall as long as she could. She worked at the local coffee shop. The job payed good, it was easy to do, and the employees were nice. She really enjoyed her job, it was just the fact that she worked for her father.

Her and Arnold Harleman, her father, never saw eye to eye about anything. He was straight foreward with everything, while she liked to have a good time. She really disliked him. He was always verbally abusing her. She always tried to make him proud when she was younger. It never worked, so she just gave up trying. She would never let him know he was one of the reasons she cut. That would just make him laugh.

She parked her jeep behind the building and grabbed her bag. After locking her car she walked around the place to the front door. The bell above the door rang. The place was pretty much empty, with the exception of a few regulars.

"Hey Brent." She walked over to the counter.

"Well hello, look who decided to show up." Brent smiled at her and gave a drink to one of the customers.

"Yeah, just don't let my dad know I was late." she slid herself over the counter till she was standing next to him.

"Will do."

She walked to the back to change. Brent was a middle aged man who knew more about the world than most people. He came into the shop about a year ago looking for a job. When asked why he wanted to work here, he said it was a change of pace. So he was hired, and because he could make one hell of a cup of coffee.

Jael came back out to the front taking her place beside Brent. "So did I miss anything good today?" She asked, tying a apron around her waist.

"Nothing out of the usual. Just the same old pace." He put a new pot on.

"Is my dad in?"

"No, he left to go to a meeting about new coffee machines or something."

Jael rolled her eyes and grabbed a wet cloth. "there's always something he has to change." She went around to the empty tables and wiped them down.

The rest of the afternoon went slow. People came in and out but nothing else interesting. She found herself working by herself since Brent was done wit his shift. The place was dead so she wound up behind the counter doodling in a notebook. She always liked writing and sometimes though about majoring in it but she never knew what to do.

Reid walked down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, keeping to himself. He was about to do something that would change his relationship with his best friend for the better or the worse. He stopped infront of the window and looked in. She was a sight, that's for sure. Her dark red hair flowed down her shoulders as she ran a hand through it. The shirt was was wearing was a little big for her but she made it work, with the cuffs rolled up slightly and the front tucked into ther tight jeans. She could make a garbage bag look good. He shook his head of all thoughts and walked in.

The sound of the bell over the door made her head snap up. She smiled at her best friend and watched him come over to the counter.

"Hey stranger." She closed her pen.

"Hey. How's work?" he took a seat across from her.

"Quiet." She shrugged her shoulders. "How was practice?"

"Pretty good. Aaron got the shit kicked out of him."

"Reid what did you do?" She groaned.

"I didn't do anything. Chase actually was the one."

"Really?" She asked not really believing.

"I swear. What? Don't believe your best friend. You know that hurts." He put a hand over his heart.

"Sorry. I'm just use to you doing this stuff." She shrugged "So did you want something?"

"Actually, I came here to ask you something." he said. It was now or never.

"Oh really, what's that?" She leaned against the counter.

"I was wond-" He was cut off by none other than the phone.

"Hold that thought." She held up a finger and went to answer the phone. "Hello, this is The Grinds..."

Reid sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Maybe they were just suppose to stay friends. Maybe that was how it was suppose to be.

"So what were you going to ask?" She came back over to him.

"OH...um...I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with us tonight."

And there he went. He gave up.

--

So...hmmm...what will happen, what will happen!

REVEIW!


	4. Let's Get Out Of Here

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant...Damn..

So I went to see Carrie Underwood perform the other night! IT WAS AMAZING! So she sang the song 'That's Where It is' and I just wanted to cry. It was so moving. When I was listening to it for some reason my thoughts went to this story. The song is Jael and Reid. I request you guys to listen to that song.

--

The four girls sat in the cafeteria during lunch discussing daily events. The topic was mostly about Sarah and Caleb's date the night before. It was also the news around school that the 'Golden Boy' was taken. That left one son left single, of course being the 'bad boy' himself.

"So he asked me to go to the Fall Fest this Saturday." Sarah said with a grin.

"And you said?" Kate waited anxiously.

"Yes of course."

"So that just leaves Ja, here to find a date." Grace picked at her fries.

"Oh, I know the perfect someone." Kate squealed.

"You've been saying that for the past two weeks, and no guy is good enough."

"Yes, but I'm sure about this one."

"And that would be?"

"Well Reid of course."

"They would make a good couple." Sarah added.

Jael rolled her eyes. "I am just sitting right here you know." She glared at the three.

"Just admit you like him and we'll shut up." Kate popped a grape into her mouth.

Grace shook her head. "Yeah, I mean seriously it's like you guys are dating just without the physical stuff."

"Guys, stop." Jael tried to make her point. "We're best friends."

"With benefits." Sarah coughed out.

"You shouldn't know that yet." She pointed at the blond.

"Well it is kinda obvious."

"You two are always together." Kate put up a finger.

"And always sleeping in each others rooms." Grace smiled.

"That's because you and Tyler are always doing something." Jael whined.

"Ok, but sleeping in the same bed."

"Oh, she's got you there." Kate smiled.

"What does it matter?" Jael ran a hand through her hair.

"You two are always cuddling when you sleep." Grace raised her eyebrows.

"Woah, wait." Sarah stopped. "Reid Garwin cuddles?"

"Only with his 'baby doll'." Kate mocked.

"I hate you guys so much right now." Jael grabbed her bag. "I'm going over to the guys." She got up and started walking away.

"No canoodling in public!" Grace yelled to her.

She would have flipped her the finger but there were to many teachers around and she didn't feel like getting in trouble for something right now. She walked over to the table in the back. The four boys sat there laughing about something when she plopped down next to Tyler and Pogue.

"I hate your girlfriends." She sighed and dropped her bag beside her.

"Are they gossiping to much again?" Caleb asked.

"Pretty much."

She went into her own thoughts as the guys continued to talk about something. It wasn't that she was really mad about what they were doing. It was just the fact that nobody understood the relationship her and Reid had. They were alot closer than many people expected. If they were going to date she didn't know if she would be like every other girl he had been with.

She broke out of her thoughts when she noticed a coke bottle slide across the table towards her. She looked up to see Reid staring at her. He raised his eyebrows in question to why she was acting the way she was. She just shook her head at him.

"We'll be back." Reid said standing up. He grabbed the bottle and her hand. She barely had time to grab her bag. He pulled them out to the hallway and down to one of the empty staircases. "So what's up with you?"

She dropped her bag with a sigh. "It's just stupid girl stuff."

"And has that ever stopped you from telling me before?" He took a sip from the bottle.

"It's just that they are trying to get me a date for the Fall Fest." She ran a hand through her hair.

"So?"

"So, they have been nonstop about this stupid dance and I don't think I'm ready to open up to someone again." Her eyes began to get glassy.

"He hurt you worse than you told me didn't he." He put the bottle on a step and pulled her waist closer to him.

She just shook her head yes, and let it fall against his chest.

"And then you wonder why I want to kick his ass all the time." He dropped a kiss on her head. "Can I ask you something without you freaking out on me?"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eye. "Of course."

"Do you still have feelings for Aaron?" He watched her brown eyes change with emotion.

"No." She said with confidence. "Never again will I. It just still hurts that someone who I thought loved me, would cheat on me."

He brought her into a tight hug. "Okay." He kissed her forehead. "Lets get out of here."

"What?" She looked at him as if he had three heads.

"Let's just get out of here and go back to my house or something."

"Reid...don't you have practice?"

"Not today." He smirked at her thinking he got her.

"Fine...just this once." She pointed at him.

The two grabbed their things and ran out of the school, sneaking their way to not get caught. Once they got to her car she got into the passenger seat letting him drive the way. They drove to his house in silence. They drove up the driveway and parked in front of the the garage.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your house?" She asked looking up at the mansion.

"Probably every time you're here." He got out of the car.

She followed suit. They walked up the porch steps and into the house.

"Isn't your mom home?" She asked as they walked up the steps.

"No she went shopping for the day, which means she went to New York." He led them down the hallway which went to his bedroom.

They walked into his bedroom that was huge, with his own personal bathroom and balcony. His bed was semi-high off the ground and it was centered on the farthest wall away from them. His desk was on the right. And on the left was a couch that was diagonal to the tv on the wall so people on the bed could see the tv also. And people wonder why she's always over there. Hell she's here so much that she has her own drawer in his dresser.

"So you want to watch a movie?" Reid asked, throwing his blazer on the back of his desk chair.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna get changed real quick." She took out a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans from 'her' drawer. She went into the bathroom and got changed. She found a elastic she left last time and put her hair up. Grabbing her uniform she walked out to find Reid already changed into black jeans and a white graphic shirt. She threw her clothes ontop of her bag and jumped onto the bed.

"You just always come here for the bed, don't ya?" He asked squatting infront of the DVD player.

"Hell ya!" She stretched out without her limbs even coming close to the edges.

"Well, move your ass over." Reid said walking over to the bed backwards as he hit play with the remote.

"You're so demanding." She rolled over to her left.

"And you love it." He plopped down next to her, sliding the remote on the table next to him.

"Whatever made you think that?" She pushed herself up on her forearms as she layed on her stomach to look at him.

"When you told me you did." He put a arm behind his head.

"Whatever you say." She crawled closer to him and layed her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around his stomach.

"You just know I'm right." He brought his other arm around her, keeping her in place.

"Just watch the damn movie."

"And you say I'm demanding."

The two both grew quiet as they watched the movie. She soon found her eyes starting to get heavy. The next thing she remembers is the sound of her phone going off, but she could swear it was in her dream. Then all of the sudden the music is gone and a voice is speaking. It's above her.

"Yeah, she got sick so I took her home." The voice said. "No, Grace we didn't do anything. God you have a one track mind."

Her eyes snapped open realizing this wasn't a dream. She lifted her head to look at the voice's body.

"Yeah, I'll tell her...yeah, bye." Reid said and hung up. "Grace called." He looked down at her.

"So I heard." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What did she want?"

"She asked where we ran off to. I made up an excuse that you got sick and that you're feeling better."

"Hmm...how long was I out?" She pulled the elastic out of her hair.

"About an hour. She wanted to know if you were feeling better if we wanted to go to Nicky's tonight. Supposedly the whole group is going." He watched her hair fall over her shoulders and hang in her face.

"I suppose." She tucked the hair behind her ears.

Reid sat up, his face getting serious. "I swear Ja, if Aaron's there I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from beating the shit out of him."

"Babe, you know you're not always going to be able to protect me."

"I can try."

She smiled and leaned over to him, kissing his cheek. "And that's why I love ya."

--

Kinda short but I got it up faster...

REVIEW


	5. Think About It

Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant.

Ok, so I told you guys I would be updating more over the summer. Well my summer went crazy, and guess what? SUMMER'S OVER! This so isn't cool. I start college THIS WEEK!! ugh...seriously my summer was one, two, yep done. So here is the next chapter.

If you listen to 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry, you will get Jael right away. It's like the perfect song for her.

--

The two entered the bar to find the place packed already. You almost couldn't see any space between the people. Reid saw a glimpse of Grace's blonde head giving him a direction of where to go.

"Stay with me." He said to Jael.

"Really? I was actually gonna try to dump you somewhere." She smirked.

Reid rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. He intertwined their fingers as he pulled them through the crowd. She used her other hand to grab a hold of his belt loop to keep herself with him.

"Hey guys." Reid said as they got to the table.

They all responded with a 'Hey' back.

"Ja, how you feeling?" Sarah asked, sitting next to Caleb. Pogue and Kate were sitting there as well.

"Much better." She nodded.

"Hey, can you come to the bathroom with me?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jael got up and followed Grace into the bathroom. She watched as her cousin looked to see that no one else was in there with them. "Grace, what's up?"

"So what really happen?" She leaned against one of the sinks.

"I got sick and Reid-"

"That's bull." She cut her off. "I've known you my whole life. I know when you lie."

Jael just smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I just got upset with some stuff and Reid took me home." Jael crossed her arms.

"It wasn't about the whole dance thing, cause you know we were only joking."

"Oh yeah, I know. It was just stupid stuff."

"Ok, just promise me your fine?" She stuck out her pinky.

"I promise." She wrapped her own pinky around Grace's.

"Oh and by the way, Tyler said he loves me." She hooked her arm through Jael's as they walked out into the bar.

"Woah, wait. When was this?"

"Ealier today. God I love that boy."

They walked over to the pool tables. Reid and Tyler were playing each other at. Grace went over to talk to Reid, which made Jael able to mess with Tyler.

"Baby Boy, you are just so adorable." Jael gushed.

"Why?" He questioned her, raising his eyebrows.

"You're just so 'love'able." She drug out love.

He sighed. "She told you."

"Duh! Cousin slash Best Friend."

"Just don't go around telling everyone."

As if on cue Reid came sauntering over with Grace in tow. "So Baby Boy's in love."

"You told Reid?" Tyler yelled.

"No!" Jael threw her hands up in defense.

"Then who the hell-"

"Ok, let the girlfriend intervene here." Grace stepped into the circle that they somehow made. "I told Reid."

"See." Jael smacked his arm. "Stop blaming me for everything."

"Ok, stop with this pissy stuff. Tyler, lets get back to the game." Reid said.

The two girls laughed as Reid pulled Tyler back over to the pool table. Jael felt someone tap on her shoulder. As she turned around a familiar face entered her sight and a smile appeared on her face. She remember him from the night of the party.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to dance?" The guy said.

"Yeah, sure. It's Nick right?" Jael asked.

"You got that right, baby." Nick stuck out his hand for her.

Jael winked at Grace and turned back to Nick. She took his hand and followed him out to the dance floor. Nick brought her close as the beat of the song grew. Jael's smile grew as she knew this was gonna turn hot. She shook her hips back and forth in erotic movements. She felt his hands move down her sides and grab her hips. She took that as a signal to do a she wanted. She brought them flush against each other and rested a hand on his shoulder. They both started to grind against each other and the music sped up. She smirked as she felt his hands move to her back to support her.

As their pace continued she felt a pair of eyes on her back. She made it believe as if she was shaking out her hair until she found the person. Reid's icy blue eyes locked onto hers for a split second before she went back to dancing. If he had a problem with her dancing with Nick then he can do something. Not just stare at her all night. The next song came on and she noticed Sarah and Caleb dancing and also Grace and Tyler.

Before she knew it everyone was changing partners. She somehow got switched over to Tyler, not that it minded her. As she danced with her best friend her eyes landed on the blonde. He was now also dancing with some chick she's never seen before.

"He's been staring at you the whole time." Tyler said to her.

"What?" She rested her arms on his shoulders.

"The love of your life was burning holes through you and the guy you were dancing with." He nodded his head towards Nick, who was now grinding on another girl.

Well it was fun while it lasted, Jael thought. "Tyler, you of all people should know how close me and Reid are. We are just friends."

"Would it be so bad if you guys did date?"

She opened her mouth to answer back but was cut off by the very person.

"Can I cut in?" Reid looked back from Jael to Tyler.

Tyler nodded to him and let go of Jael. "Think about it." Tyler said to her and walked away.

"What was that about?" Reid asked, resting his arms on her hips as a slow song came through the speakers.

"Oh just some stuff." She slid her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. "What about you and that chick?"

"Easy lay for later." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Good thing we brought my car."

"I don't know, you and that guy were getting pretty close."

"Why, you jealous?" She mocked him.

"Of that guy?" He nodded his head towards Nick, who was now trying to put some moves on another girl. "Never."

The conversation broke off and they were both content with each other. That's what Jael loved, they didn't have to talk to be comfortable around each other. They could just sit around in her bedroom all day doing nothing and be fine with it. She missed that about living at home. The quiet was broken by Kate.

"Hey me, Sarah, and Grace are heading out." Kate said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you guys later. " Jael nodded her head as it slightly rested on Reid's chest.

"Bye, Reid." Kate waved.

"See ya, Kate." Reid watched as she walked away from them. He lightly kissed the top of Jael's head. "You wanna head over to the guys?"

"Yeah, let's go." She let go of him and started to walk over to the table, with him in tow. The other three Sons were sitting around just talking. "Well you people are a bunch of fun." Jael sat next to Pogue and Tyler.

"Whatever, Smartass." Pogue said to her and messed up her hair.

"We should all head out since we got school and practice tomorrow." Caleb said, being responsible.

"No fun, Leb." Jael frowned.

"Yeah, well if you stay out any later your gonna be asleep in all of your classes." He pointed at her.

"Ah, you know me to well."

The five left the bar heading in different directions towards cars. Reid went with Tyler, which left her car to herself. She was happy of that, because she couldn't keep her mind off of Tyler's question. It was just so weird to think that they could be a couple. They have been best friends forever. And at the moment neither of them were the relationship type. It was always hook up and get out before you get to attached.

They've both talk about it with each other. They both found it easier to do that. If they did start dating, would they both be able to be with one person. Ever since Aaron, she wasn't able to. And Reid just was never a commitment kind of guy. The both of them always had each other and that's what they liked. They were both a constant in each others life.

Jael shook her head of all thoughts as she parked her car in the student parking lot. As she made her way up the path towards the dorm building she noticed the Hummer not in the usually spot yet. They probably went driving around the town for awhile. She went through the common room and up the stairs towards the second floor. As she neared her door she felt someone behind her. She turned around to come face to face with Chace.

"Hey." She said slightly out of breath from her heart racing.

"Hey, how you feeling I heard you went home early." He said walking towards her so they were only a few feet apart.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better. Just a fluky thing with my stomach." She smiled at him. "So you didn't come out tonight?"

"No, I had to start working on a paper for Fed Gov. Nonsense." He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Well good luck on that. But I got to get in." She pointed over towards her door.

"Yeah, I was just heading back to my dorm. So I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye." Jael waved and opened the door. She watched him walk away backwards til the door was shut. She turned around to see Grace coming out of the bathroom.

"Who was that talking?" She flopped onto her bed.

"Chace." Jael threw her keys onto the desk. "He freaks me out."

"Why?" Grace smirked.

"I don't know. Something about him." She shivered.

"You say that about alot of people."

"And I'm usually right."

--

REVIEW!!


End file.
